His
by ever-joliene
Summary: She was his... what else is there to say?


"Don't touch me", Bonnie yelled. She was close to witchy migraine his brain to the size of a shrimp.

He knew he was about to risk his mighty health but fuck this shit, he was mad, too.

"Why the hell are you fucking screaming at me", he asked furiously and followed her as she stormed her way to their shared bedroom upstairs. Damon saw it as his greatest success to convince Bonnie to move into the Broading House. When she finally agreed, she made it clear that she would not sleep in the same bed he shagged half of Mystic Fall's womanhood. Only two days later, a new and even bigger kingsized bed was situated in the middle of his room. Bonnie barely rolled her eyes, when Stefan told her how many thousands of Dollars he had spend for this single furniture. This was Damon after all. He was rich, he loved showing that and he loved it even more spending it on several things, like a bed.

Why was he thinking about their bed again? Ah, yes, he wanted to _fuck_ her but unfurtinately she was did not seem to be in a mood.

"Are you kidding me", she asked, not believing what question just asked his mouth. She turned on her heels to gaze him directly in the eyes.

Seeing his girlfriend of one year so furious and fully on fire was hot and honestly it was turning him on, but right now was not the time to let his horniness take overhand.

"No!"

Her eyes narrowed and she had to gasp twice, so that she would not use some violence on him.

"You are such an ass."

"He deserved it. No one kisses _my girlfriend _without my permission", he roared. She should know by now how possessive he was when it came to Bonnie. On some days it was incredibly sweet and would enjoy that, but this time he went nuts.

"But that is not a reason to snap his neck. You killed him", she yelled again, closed the gap between them and hit him on his hard chest. It wasn't hard, so he barely felt anything.

"He had his fucking ring on, so what", he shrugged his shoulder.

"Still that is no reason", she hit him again but this time Damon had enough. He grabbed both of her hands in one of his.

"Kissing you was the reason."

Her angry eyes met his, challenging him to hold the gaze.

"You don't _own_ me, Damon."

A wide smirk appeared on his face, she was so wrong. To prove his point he used his vampire speed and threw her on the bed. He was on top of her in no time flat and still held her hands in one hand, this time right above her head. He couldn't help but feel how warm she was lying between her thighs.

His right hand slowly made the way to the button of her pants. He opened them, trailed his fingers along the seam of her panties. He then carefully pushed them down a little bit and revealed a tattoo right on her venus hill, saying 'D.S.' in big letters.

Bonnie gasped, sighed and moaned at the same time. She could feel his thumb softly caressing the spot.

"What was that? I don't own you", he looked her deeply in the eyes as he spoke. "That tattoo on your twat says something else, honey."

"I hate you", she whispered and squirmed underneath him. Whenever his hands were on her body, especially down there. She was weakening and he knew that.

He chuckled lightly before trailing his fingers further down.

"You're still not forgiven", Bonnie said as she put her clothes back on.

Damon raised a eyebrow. "The way you rode me, I think I am."

She shot him a look.

"Why did he even kiss you?"

"It was a dare, Damon. Caroline dared me to kiss the first person that walked into the The Grill and it wasn't you. You're so lucky that it wasn't some human stranger without John Gilbert's ring."

"Damn Blondie... like I said before, I knew Jeremy wore his fucking ring."

"Stop lying to me"

"I'm not lying to you, Bon. The day we came together I promised you to not kill a human again and I alyways keep my promises."

He was behind her in a blink and pulled her flush against his chest. "Remember how I promised to make you cum", he whispered seductively into her ears. Bonnie shivered thinking about the last hour. Like always he gave his very best to take her to heaven.

"Jeremy is my friend, don't pull that shit again", she turned around to face him.

"Then don't kiss him", he smiled and embraced her.

"I mean it Damon, you need to pull yourself together and handle your jealousy like a human being", she warned him.

And although he knew that she was right he would never be able to change it. She was his.

His alone.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
